


Kay To A Lock

by TheHappyRabbit



Series: Keys [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bonding, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Seeker Trines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyRabbit/pseuds/TheHappyRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Seeker populations diminished, Trines are forced together no matter what their programming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Key to a Lock
> 
> Chapter One: The Rut
> 
> Characters: Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker
> 
> Verse: G1
> 
> Summary: With Seeker populations diminished, Trines are forced together no matter what their programming.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of rape, seeker heat, domination struggles, mech on mech, possible mech preg.
> 
> Word Count: 4,001

It had been hard, their life, ever since Megatron had thrown them together. Frustrating. Trines were supposed to be chosen by the members. One dominant and two submissive. Their Trine was made up of three Doms. It was a wonder how they were still alive, having not already ripped each other apart in some of their more violent conflicts. True, there weren't many seekers left after the bombing of Vos at the beginning of the war, more Doms than Subs, but their Trine was an all out failure.

Thundercracker grumbled to himself as he sat back against the wall, wings stiff. His rut cycle had been going strong for weeks now, Skywarp's too. Tensions were high between them, painful attempts at dominating the other would end in long visits to the medics. Even now, tired after a particularly hard battle they stared at each other. It was somewhat lucky that Starscream had always decided never to room with them, three Seekers in rut would be a very dangerous recipe for disaster.

The blue Seeker growled low as Skywarp narrowed his optics, his intentions of dominating clearly felt through his energy field. The purple seeker grumbled back.

"I wonder which Conehead it is?" He suddenly asked, optics unfocused.

Thundercracker grumbled as the tension eased slightly. "I don't care which one. Why hasn't Ramjet done anything?”

Skywarp could only hum his agreement.

As Ramjet was the Dom in his Trine it was his duty to attend his Subs whenever they went into Heat. Only a Seeker in Heat could trigger another Seeker's rut cycle. Heat cycles only lasted for a few earth days at most when the Dominant mech done his job but whoever was in heat Ramjet had obviously not gone after him. Surely Ramjet himself was suffering? And his two Subs, how could they stick it?

Thundercracker huffed. "If he doesn't do anything soon I might not be able to control myself."

Skywarp nodded his agreement, then frowned, as if he suddenly remembered something. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, frown deepening.

"What?" The blue seeker asked, curious and eager to have a distraction.

"Screamer never seems affected."

Thundercracker stared at Skywarp. He had to admit, Starscream never did seem to react as strongly but there were times when Starscream became dangerous, nearly always during these long drawn out ruts. He'd become highly aggressive whenever another came too close to him, wings spreading out in a very daunting and colourful display of dominance.

He and Skywarp may have had their occasional quarrels and dominance displays but never had they been as violent as Starscream's. He and Skywarp had interfaced before, hard and rough, always trying to gain the upper hand but they were still Trine, they cared for each other despite their programming. Starscream had never integrated with them.

"No," he sighed "he's just better at hiding it until he is provoked."

Skywarp sighed and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I suppose." Then he laughed. "How could I forget that time when Ramjet challenged him for Command Trine Rights. That was scary!"

Thundercracker hummed deeply before stretching, Skywarp becoming wary and watching him. "I am going to the wash rack, try to take the edge of this."

Skywarp settled down on his berth, resting his helm on his arms. "Don try to be quiet, I love hearing you groan."

A buffing cloth landed on his faceplate.

XXX  
Weeks later and Thundercracker was going mad. He and Skywarp had fought, interfaced and fought again. This time it had been worse and Thundercracker, no fool, recognised it for what it was. There was a Sub out there who had yet to be claimed. Their ruts had intensified and had driven them to challenge each other. Now, with himself crowned as alpha, they went on the hunt.  
Skywarp, obviously sore about losing, remained silent as they stalked through the Nemesis. It bothered Thundercracker that this hidden Sub could just randomly appear. And how they had got past Shockwave was a mystery.

Ramjet had been visibly frustrated when they had finally gone to confront him. Dirge and Thrust had stood firm that neither of them were in Heat and that Ramjet was constantly in a rut, although not as strong as the blue and purple Seekers as he had his two Subs. Ramjet had turned to them both, confused, saying that he had thought that one of them had snuck another Seeker onto the Nemesis in order to control their urges.

They hadn't and that only left Starscream, who, as Thundercracker suddenly realised, had access to the space bridge and could have easily snuck another Seeker over.

The fire in his circuits surged as they neared Starscream's quarters. Skywarp frowned when his blue counterpart slammed a fist on the door of their Air Commander's room.

A muffled cursing could be heard from inside and the door swished open. Starscream stood, shocked for a moment as he looked them over, optics flickering.

"What the frag do you want?" He snarled wings rising along his back.

Thundercracker's stance grew stiffer. "Where is he?"

Starscream frowned. "He?"

"There is a Sub on this blasted wreck and we want to see him."

The tri-coloured seeker stared dumbly at them for a moment, and Thundercracker realised that Starscream had no clue as to what they were talking about. Even still, his circuits buzzed stronger. Starscream expression changed from confused to downright furious.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Thundercracker, riled, began to pace, never taking his optics off his Trine leader. His urge to take, claim and own was becoming too much, Skywarp not faring any better, wings twitching.

Starscream seemed to sense this, wings fanning around him and his claws sliding out.  
With a frustrated growl Thundercracker turned and left, he was not going to challenge Starscream. He and Skywarp had never unsheathed claws, in fact, he had never heard of Seekers unsheathing claws in Dominance matches. He didn't dwell on it, he had too much energy to burn. Skywarp followed him to their quarters but didn't dare follow him into the wash racks.  
XXX  
His systems slowly rebooted, his optics on-lining last. He gazed around his surroundings. Stone, lots of it. It was dark too with the only source of light coming from a small energon lantern placed in front of him a few feet away. He grumbled as he brought his knees under him and pushed himself up. He was sore, covered in a few shallow dents, but nothing major seemed out of place, no sharp pains as he got himself to his peds.

He was in a cave with a sand covered floor. The entrance appeared to have been behind him but it was covered in rocks that sloped into the cave. He took another look around. He couldn't have been alone, he never set up that lantern. On-liningg his own lights he found tracks in the sand with the distinct impression of a turbine heel. So he was trapped with another Seeker.

He tried his com link to be met with static, there was a slight dent on the side of his helm where his com systems were located. He was about to call out when his rut decided to kick back in, his turbines howling loudly. He cursed his programming.

"Hello?" He called out through gritted denta. Nobody answered but suddenly his spark jumped, jumped so strongly that he placed a servo over his cockpit in fright. The pressure on his interface systems grew as his rut cycle programmes seemed to sing through him. He couldn't understand it, and then he knew.

The scent was sweet, exciting. He inhaled through his olfactory sensors, running the air over the delicate circuitry.

There was a Sub here, a Sub in Heat.

Excited, he followed the scent, noting that he was also following the Seeker tracks as he went, confirming that they both belonged to the one mech. He crouched down at one point to examine the tracks more closely, noting that the mech walked with a limp. Using his own lights, as he had left the lantern behind, he pressed on, uncaring of the cave wall that held him from the sky.

In the silence he began to notice small sounds, like stressed intakes, as the scent got stronger. Turning a long round corner, he switched off his lights as he noticed the warm glow of another lantern ahead. The stressed intakes sounded like whoever was making them was in pain. Limping, he reminded himself as he crept closer.

When he was close enough, he could see that the lantern had been set down in a larger cavern that was dotted with large boulders. He could see the tracks, dark shaped shadows on the ground, making their way around and behind one of the larger boulders. There was a long shaky out-take of air. He moved towards the boulder, silently, his own tracks mingling with the others.  
There was a curse as he placed his servo on the boulder, not fully around it to be able to see the mech. He paused.

"Hello?" He asked quietly and the stressed intakes came to abrupt halt.

Thundercracker frowned, and stepped around the grey barrier.

Everything narrowed down to the curled form staring back up at him.

"Starscream?"

The tri-coloured Seeker stared at him, vents gasping. Thundercracker shook his helm as the powerful scent wafted up to him from where his Trine leader sat. He could only stare back.

Starscream's frame visibly shivered. "Thundercracker, go back to the entrance!" He had tried to be assertive but his voice wavered.

Thundercracker, working over his shock, glared at him. "All this time..." He felt his spark tighten. "What the frag were you thinking!" He yelled, the smaller Seeker flinching as his voice was amplified. Thundercracker couldn't believe it. All this time they had struggled by when life could have been so much easier. He tired to say something, but so many things wanted to be said that he couldn't say anything at all.

Starscream looked away. "Thundercracker, I..." Starscream paused, bit his lip. "You don't understand."

Thundercracker began to pace. "What isn't there to understand? You are a Sub! Knowing this earlier could have saved us all so much pain!" Starscream looked away. "What the frag Starscream!"

Starscream remained silent, wouldn't raise his optics to look at him. Thundercracker thought he wasn't going to answer when he suddenly spoke. "I couldn't."

Thundercracker waited but that was all Starscream said. He took a moment to try and calm himself, halting his pacing, rubbing his forehelm. "You have been driving myself and Skywarp crazy."

Starscream snapped his optics to him, wide and panicked. "No! Please don't!" Starscream cringed at his own words and sank in on himself, turning away again.

Thundercracker watched him, noting his position. If he didn't know any better he would have said that Starscream was scared but... surely he wasn't? Looking over the small form he noted the energon, only a small amount, that had dried on Starscream outer thigh and on his hands, noted the small, but very obvious, puddle of lubricant just under his folded knees.

Starscream was indeed in Heat, but how had he not noticed before?

Starscream seemed to realize he was being examined and curled in tighter on himself, sending a warning glare Thundercracker's way as he moved to hide the small pool and the dried energon.

"You're hurt." Thundercracker stated.

Starscream only glared at him.

He huffed his vents loudly and settled down on his haunches to appear less intimidating. "Aren't you not going crazy? It's been months, and I am guessing this ain't the first time. What? Do you have a Dom and just can't get to him?"

Starscream released a shaky intake. "You wouldn't understand." He repeated.

Thundercracker shook his helm. His systems were still active but now, seeing the Sub they desired not willing, they were beginning to die down enough for him to think. He still wanted to claim but his concern easily trumped his primitive desires. That and Seekers never did resort to rape. Their mates always consented before being claimed. Didn't mean he was going to give up though. "Try me."

Starscream only looked at the floor. "I don't..." He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to."

Thundercracker nodded. "Okay, I got that, but why? Every Seeker hunts for their respective mates during a Heat or rut."

Starscream frowned, still not meeting Thundercracker's gaze. The blue seeker sighed when he received no answer.

"At least let me look at your injuries." He tried.

Starscream looked at him for a long moment. "Try anything and I will kill you." He hissed.  
Thundercracker nodded even as he wondered just what the hell was wrong. He had never met a Seeker so against interfacing. Seekers were notorious for their hunger for interface. It was very strange for a Seeker to say no, especially to another Seeker.

Slowly making his way over to the smaller Seeker he displayed his servos and then moved them towards the dried energon. Starscream watched warily as Thundercracker straightened out his leg. The damage wasn't too bad, but was in the wrong place. Starscream had a nasty tear in his hip joint, not deep, but painful. Thundercracker followed the tear around with his optics when he felt his systems stall for a moment. The tear stretched around the front, ripping away part of Starscream's interface panel. The protective cover had been peeled back slightly but enough that some of the lubricant from Starscream's valve had leaked out. That explained why the scent had been so strong, as it originated from the lubricant excreted.

Starscream must have felt he stared too long for a growl made him look up.

"Can you still walk?"

Starscream nodded slowly, glaring, daring him to do something. He sat back and Starscream visibly relaxed.

"We should head back to the entrance." He said, holding his arm out to Starscream. The smaller Seeker hesitated but took it, allowing Thundercracker to take most of his weight.

They slowly made their way back, Starscream setting the lantern down beside the first one once they arrived and Thundercracker settled him against the wall. Starscream remained silent.  
Hours later, with still no sign of rescue, and Thundercracker felt the return of his rut. Starscream watched him warily. Only when he got up to pace did he say anything.

"You wouldn't want me anyway, would you?" He said, more suggestive than an actual question.

Thundercracker just looked at him. "Even before we were forced together I had been planning on courting you only to discover that you were apparently a Dom. That was the only reason I didn't."

Starscream pulled a face. "Why though?"

Thundercracker was stunned by his sudden loss of ego. "Because you are one of the best fliers around, you are beautiful and I was drawn to you."

Starscream looked away, biting his lip.

"How'd you hide this long anyway?" He asked, something that had been eating at him since he had found Starscream.

Starscream sighed. "I'm a scientist, I injected myself with a chemical that neutralised the scent of Heat and I merely acted like I had seen other Doms do." He looked up at the blue Seeker. "You aren't going to do anything, are you?"

"You made it obvious that you don't want to."

Starscream grunted, looking away. "You won't tell Skywarp?"

Thundercracker looked at him. "Starscream, this could make our lives so much more easier."

The smaller Seeker snarled. "Yeah! For you maybe! I am not gonna be some one's berth warmer just because of my programming!"

The harsh answer made Thundercracker's step falter. He was used to random outbursts from Starscream, but never before had he ever heard such naked fear in the normally snarling voice.  
Starscream stared at him with wide optics, surprised at himself.

"What happened to you?" Thundercracker asked gently, crouching.

Starscream just huffed, rubbed at his forehelm. "Nothing."

Thundercracker snorted. "Yeah right!"

Starscream snarled at him. "Nothing happened!"

"Then why won't you let me help you!" Starscream just shook his helm. "You won't become any one's "berth warmer", specially not mine. That's not how it works and you know it!"

"Funny, cause that's what he said too!"

"Who?"

Starscream scoffed. "You wouldn't know him, he's dead."

"That's a good thing."

Starscream looked at him, optics narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"I get the distinct impression that I wouldn't like him." Thundercracker sighed offlining his optics. "He hurt you, didn't he?" He onlined his optics to see Starscream's expression soften.

The smaller jet shook his helm "I am never letting anyone have that control over me again. I... I don't want to belong to anybody."

Thundercracker sighed and moved closer. He positioned himself beside Starscream, resting against the wall.

"You don't want me, I'm not worth it." Starscream whispered softly, though Thundercracker could hear his fans kicking up a notch at his closer proximity. Starscream was far more affected than he appeared to be from a distance.

"What happened?"

"I was young and stupid, he was much older then I was, bigger. He courted me. I don't know for how long but he eventually grew tired of dancing around. He just... took me." Starscream looked away. "It hurt. Every time it hurt. And I couldn't get away from him until Vos was bombed."

Thundercracker looked at him, his face, his optics, noted the pain there, the fear. All these years he pretended to be a Dom so nobody would court him, only to have Megatron force him into a Trine with two Doms. "It doesn't hurt when you are with somebody you want to be with."

Starscream tilted his helm back to rest it against the wall. "I thought Doms only went after non-claimed Subs..."

Thundercracker looked at him. "Did you ever overload?"

Starscream looked at him, shocked and confused, maybe even embarrassed. "I..." He trialled off, optics searching Thundercracker's own. "Don't know."

Thundercracker moved forward to look Starscream in the face. "Then you were never claimed. If you had overloaded, then you would know" He paused, reaching out slowly, Starscream could pull away if he wanted, and stroked the side of Starscream's face "We can't keep going like this. Skywarp and I will eventually end up hurting one another, and I mean badly. I won't force you but I know you're suffering. You aren't satisfying the Heat, it will becoming stronger."

Starscream just looked at him. "If I did... join one of you, wouldn't that mean the other would... get jealous or something?"

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge. "Well, there have been cases with two Doms and one Sub in a trine. It does work out as long as there is a ranking order firmly in place."

Starscream just gave him a look. "Guessing by the goofy smirk you already have that "ranking order" firmly in place?"

He nodded. "I'm alpha, you are still Trine leader but I am alpha. It won't affect orders or anything, out on the battlefield you are in charge but when there is a matter that concerns Trine I will probably the one who makes the final decision."

"Won't that mean you are Trine Leader?"

"No, Trine leaders are supposed to look after the Trine, be the representative, make a alot of the decision, yes, but not all. Remember that there were Subs who were Trine leaders before Vos was destroyed."

"I need to think on it."

Thundercracker turned to his Trine mate with a smile. "I'll be waiting."

XXX  
He was relaxed, reading a data pad on his berth. Skywarp was on his across from him, cleaning his weapons. His rut had calmed, it still hung around in the back of his awareness, causing a slight discomfort but it was nothing like Skywarp's. His purple counterpart was not ignorant to his calmer nature and had pestered him about it. All Thundercracker told him was that a Sub either chose them or they didn't. After getting the same answer each time he asked, Skywarp merely resorted to pointed stares, nothing too bold as he didn't want to challenge Thundercracker's authority.

The blue mech had broached the subject of sharing a Sub. Skywarp had agreed, he did get on with Thundercracker, found himself more attached then he ever thought he would be. In turn he had broached the subject of sparklings. That was the purpose of a Trine after all, to procreate. Thundercracker had replied that it was up to the Sub, not them. Skywarp had nodded his understanding of that.

They were both startled when the door beeped, someone wishing to enter. Skywarp sent him a look, no one ever called around for friendly chats on the Nemesis. Picking up his weapons Skywarp headed towards the door, Thundercracker sitting up.

The door slid open revealing a familiar tri-coloured frame.

Starscream looked from Skywarp to Thundercracker and back again. Skywarp tensed , not sure what to expect, but Thundercracker relaxed once more.

"Skywarp, let him in."

The purple mech looked back at Thundercracker, shocked but obeyed him anyway. Starscream strode into the room with an air of indifference but when he sat down beside Thundercracker the blue mech could feel his nervousness.

"I've made my decision."

Thundercracker nodded and smiled, Starscream smiling back, letting Thundercracker get a deep inhale of air through his olfactory sensors.

Skywarp watched them both when his optics widened, wings stiffening. Thundercracker growled deep in his chest, just warning, and Starscream shivered beside him.

"You!" Skywarp began, pointing at Starscream. "You're a Sub!"

Thundercracker hummed an affirmative. "Long story, but that is for another time. We have a rut to burn off." Skywarp visibly shivered this time, thoughts of relief making him sigh, as Starscream purred. "We are going to do this right. You have ten minutes and then we're coming."

Starscream nodded and stood to leave. Skywarp watched him go then turned to Thundercracker.

"When did you find out?"

"About a week ago."

"And you never told me?"

"Delicate situation, Starscream wasn't very responsive at first."

Skywarp looked back to the door. "Why give him a head start? He is already faster than us both."

Thundercracker smirked. "He wants to be caught Warp, that I promise you."


	2. The Hunt

Thundercracker wasn't sure if he had made the right decision in letting Starscream get a head start after all.

Three hours and they were still searching for him. They caught glimpses of colour here and there, a flash of a wing, a glint of cockpit glass. At least it gave him time to explain to Skywarp some of the reasons why Starscream had done what he had.

Skywarp was furious.

The purple seeker had described some very imaginative ways of reviving that mech who had hurt their leader and then killing him again. Thundercracker smirked at the thought of Skywarp actually being focussed enough to carry it out. A growl from his fellow flier startled him.

Skywarp was cursing loudly over their com. link. "I thought you said he wants to be caught!" He fumed angrily.

Thundercracker grumbled. "I did. Never said he wouldn't make it difficult."

The purple mech barrel rolled with a snort. "Yeah, difficult."

And then there he was.

He resembled a god. In robot mode Starscream hovered before them, silhouetted by the sun at his back, wings stretching wide and inviting.

Thundercracker's programming went wild at the sight.

Skywarp gave a whoop of delight and kicked in his afterburners. He shot off twirling in the submissive's direction. Thundercracker could see Starscream smirking and knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

He upped the power in his own thrusters in pursuit, trying to figure out Starscream's plan.  
Closer and closer and his spark started throbbing in anticipation. His rut burned through him and he gave a feral growl as he drew nearer and nearer to his target.

And yet Starscream just hovered.

Skywarp, who was closer to their trine leader, utilised his namesake and disappeared in a flash of light and a snap.

And Starscream dropped like a rock.

Thundercracker yelled as Skywarp reappeared in robot mode only to be shocked as his target was in fact far below him and falling fast.

Both of the Doms dived. Thundercracker was still in jet mode and so surpassed his purple trine mate within seconds.

Starscream watched them with interest as he continued to fall, back first, arms crossed over his chassies.

And then it clicked.

Thundercracker had said that they were going to do this right. Starscream was testing them, playing with them. Making sure they were fit and healthy. Of course he had already seen them in action, he knew they could protect their trine, but this was part of the fun.

Game finally understood he transformed and dived headfirst, smirking at the seeker still falling below him. Starscream optics narrowed as he smirked.

Challenge accepted.

And then he was gone.

Thundercracker and Skywarp quickly transformed and shot after Starscream who was zipping around in jet form, performing arcs and rolls, and spins and dives. The two doms copied him spin for spin, tilt of a wing here, barrel roll over there.

They danced through the clouds, carving out paths through the white, making it curl in their wake as they shot through at insane speeds.

As Thundercracker finally drew within meters of Starscream's tail fin he heard something that he had never before.

Starscream was laughing.

Pure laughter, not like the sarcastic or the mocking one he was familiar with but pure, joy filled laughter.

He felt a warm glow and an even stronger urge to take, claim, own. An extra burst of speed and they were wing tip to wing tip.

Thundercracker yelled out in triumph as his rolled around his submissive, before transforming and taking hold of Starscream's leading wing edge.

Skywarp arrived after Starscream had transformed and instantly growled at Thundercracker, not in challenge but in declaration of Theirs as he too embraced the smaller seeker.

Starscream gave him a startled look, tensing before Thundercracker nuzzled him affectionately.

"You are ours." He declared. "We won't hurt you."

Starscream looked at him and then gave him a shy but playful smile, "Maybe, but you don't own me yet."

Skywarp purred loudly as he rested his chin on Starscream's shoulder. "We have to change that then."

Starscream shivered.

Slowly they descended. Straight down, with Starscream wedged between them. Thundercracker looked around, made sure it was safe and then looked again.

"Really?" He asked stroking Starscream's shoulder. "Here?" Starscream must have planned this.

Skywarp looked around, followed Thundercracker's gaze. "What? I don't get it."  
"This," Thundercracker began, "Is where I found our Sub."

Skywarp raised an optic ridge. "Isn't this where you guys got buried?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well, if we had never got buried I wouldn't have Starscream."

Starscream nodded affirmative, though he was starting to look uncomfortable still wedged between them.

"You alright?" The blue mech asked, concerned.

"Of course!" He snapped in a more familiar Starscream-like fashion.

Skywarp gave Thundercracker a look and a shrug and mouthed "Nerves?"

Starscream huffed his vents, impatient. Thundercracker just gave his wing a quick pinch.

"Ouch!" The tri-coloured seeker exclaimed. "What the frag!?"

"We are moving forward, Starscream, we all must accept that and change."

Starscream glared at him, opened his mouth to retort, no doubt with some smart-aft comment, but then closed it again. His gaze softened.

"It's hard. Somewhere in my helm I still see two doms that only think with their spikes. And having to deal with decepticons day in and day out as well as Megatron. I am going to be ratty. If you guys can't deal with it after all this time, not that you actually listened to my ranting anyway, then you can sure as pit deal with it now."

Skywarp snickered. "He has a point." They turned to look at him in surprise. "I mean, come on, I never listened cause I was too busy watching you strut about, fanning out those pretty wings and swinging that gorgeous aft. How could anything take my attention from that?"

Starscream looked both confused and annoyed. "I don't know which I'm more annoyed over."

Thundercracker laughed gently. "I wonder if your ranting was a way to let off steam. Seekers are supposed to interface for a reason you know."

He knew he'd made a mistake once Starscream's smirk became forced and the excited glint in his optics turned to one of apprehension. Skywarp, though he could not see their soon to be Sub's face must have sensed the change and gave Thundercracker a look which said "Well done, you just spoke the forbidden word."

"Sorry." Thundercracker murmured, nuzzling against Starscream's dark faceplates. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes."

Thundercracker wasn't convinced and raised an optic ridge.

Starscream squirmed under the gaze and in doing so made a certain programme kick into life in both Doms. They tightened their grip and growled low. Thundercracker also fanned out his wings to show who was boss. Skywarp's rose ever so slightly, preparing to challenge him but then he dropped his gaze and his wings drooped.

Starscream looked terrified but fascinated. "What?"

"Sorry," Thundercracker ground out. "Coding. Don't squirm, makes it look like you are trying to escape."

"And then you two started at each other."

"Pecking order hasn't been that long established."

Skywarp grumbled and nuzzled Starscream's neck in apology. He looked annoyed, but then any Dom would when they had just been put down by another. He then looked at Thundercracker again and the blue mech knew there was going to be another fight before this day was over.

With the Sub in their grasp Skywarp's programming was probably in uproar. It wanted to claim first, but Thundercracker was alpha.

But if Skywarp could beat him now and claim Starscream first then Thundercracker would never be able to challenge him again until it came to having a sparkling. He'd be stuck at second. His rut flared ever stronger at the thought.

His field must have also flared because Skywarp bared his fangs and fanned out his wings and Starscream looked alarmed.

"You two are going to fight," Starscream asked, concern turning to amusement. "aren't you?"

And then he done something that made both Doms pause. He slithered out of their grip, making sure to rub against both their crotch plates in the process and sauntered into the cave, beckoning them with a glance.

Thundercracker had a horrible feeling that Starscream may have changed his mind and might pit them against each other to weaken them both. A look at Skywarp and he knew he was not alone with these thoughts.

They followed cautiously.

Starscream went deep into the cave. At a questioning look from both of the bigger mechs he laughed.

"I haven't changed my mind. There are minerals in this cave that blocks our energy signals. I don't want anyway dropping in on us."

Thundercracker found himself snorting in amusement.. Starscream was indeed full of surprises but he didn't let his guard down.

Stuck in a cave with a Dom that wants to take him down a notch and a Sub who may not be so willing to continue if he feels trapped was not the safest place to be.

Skywarp merely smirked. "How come we haven't been contacted already?"  
"I am second in command of the Decepticon army. I changed the patrol rota."

Thundercracker smirked and approached his Sub with confidence. He raised his arms to Starscream's shoulders and rubbed them gently.

"Skywarp, we'd better show just how much we appreciate our ranking officer, don't you think?"

The purple mech smirked and followed Thundercracker with a saunter. Of course the blue mech should have been more aware, but Starscream's optics had gone a dull, relaxed red from his administrations to his shoulder joints and he was feeling rather proud of himself. To suddenly be airborne was very much a surprise that Thundercracker cursed himself for letting happen.

He didn't need to think twice and roared as he regained his footing and charged at the purple Dom now standing between him and his Sub. They clashed with a loud clang of metal and hissing hydraulics as they pushed against each others shoulders, trying to push the other onto their back.

Starscream must have responded to his own coding because now he looked excited at the two of them, stepping away as not to suffer a stray hit. Thundercracker growled and slammed his helm into Skywarp's faceplate making the other mech grunt and take a step back.

A thrill went through the large blue mech as his opponent surrendered ground but he pressed on with as much strength as he could. Because they were trine, and because it was accepted by both that they would share the Sub watching them intently it meant that they didn't need to hurt each other, just prove who was the stronger or smarter to gain the upper hand and prove a better leader and protector of the trine.

Skywarp growled loudly. He could use his ability and make the larger fall flat on his faceplate but both knew it would make him look weak, not able to handle a stronger opponent, just as Thundercracker was loath to use his namesake ability for the same reasons.

Skywarp pushed harder, pressing his servos against Thundercracker's arms but that was a mistake.

Pressing against his arms meant that Skywarp was not pushing Thundercracker anywhere, just pushing against the force trying to move him. Thundercracker smirked as he curled his digits into Skywarp's side armour and pushed.

Skywarp hissed as his armour pressed and pulled against him in a clearly uncomfortable manner. One chest vent spluttered as the pressure mounted and Thundercracker press his full weight into him as the purple mech's grip faltered.

Skywarp took another step back and changed his grip to the blue mech's shoulders. Now Thundercracker had him, he took one forceful step, then another and gathered enough momentum to slam Skywarp against a wall at a jog.

He pressed his whole body against the purple and black, growling into Skywarp's audio and digging a servo into his hip.

Skywarp struggled, tried to push back but he couldn't get the power behind his shoves. He growled and hissed.

Thundercracker was steady and remained where he was against him, pressing. Skywarp would tire himself out and then he could put him in his place.

The two Doms were so riled they forgot why they were fighting in the first place and jumped when Starscream spoke.

"Are you just going to hold him against a wall or what?" The bright coloured mech asked with a suggestive, or at least, what Thundercracker took as suggestive, smirk.

"Starscream! Not helping here!" Skywarp ground out as he tried to take advantage of Thundercracker's momentary distraction.

Being pushed back a step made the blue mech growl and slam the purple mach back against the wall with enough violence that even Starscream took a step back.

"No." He hissed, baring his teeth.

Skywarp scowled, but relaxed ever so slightly, surrendering.

Now Thundercracker had to complete dominating the younger. He had to get his panel open with either force or lust or both. Once Skywarp was bared to him that was it, Skywarp and Starscream were his.

He waited first, to see if the purple mech would open on his own, especially since they had already had this fight and it had been with blows the last time.

Skywarp seemed to be debating this himself if the flashing emotions on his faceplates were any indication. Thundercracker waited, he may be following his coding but he was not a mech prone to violence when it could be avoided.

He could feel his spike pressing against its cover now that he wasn't distracted by anything else. His rut was flaring strongly at both the fight and the Sub near by.

Getting impatient, he growled. Skywarp looked him in the optic and then a faint snick could be heard.

Thundercracker instantly let his expression and stance relax as he nuzzled Skywarp's faceplates. Thankfully, Skywarp nuzzled back, signalling that he fully accepted his place and was more than willing to let Thundercracker take him.

Lust rose and his own panel slid aside.

Skywarp looked over his shoulder and tensed. Alarmed, the blue mech followed his gaze.  
Starscream was frozen, wings and shoulders stiff. Optics fixed on their lower bodies. He would twitch, as if about to turn away but couldn't quite bring himself to look `away.

"Star?" Thundercracker called gently.

The tri-coloured mech just bit his lips, not raising his gaze.

"Starscream?"

Wide red optics snapped up. "What?" He asked, flustered.

"If you aren't ready for this…"

Starscream shook his helm. "No. The heat is too strong and I'm fed up hiding." His chest rose with a deep intake. "I just… find it strange. Never seen… you know… since. I just…" He struggled for words, clearly fighting to keep his gaze from wandering back down.

"Star?" Skywarp asked softly.

"What?"

"Come closer."

He hesitated, nervous.

Thundercracker frowned, but Skywarp rubbed a digit down his cockpit in a reassuring gesture.

"When you want to do it, it doesn't hurt, it feels great. Honestly."

Starscream took a small step towards them. "But you clearly don't want it and yet…"

Oh! Thundercracker felt stupid. Starscream said he was young when it happened. Maybe he was never told what was involved in a case such as theirs when two Doms were planning to be in the same trine.

Skywarp chuckled. "If I didn't want it, I'd be outta here in a flash."

The comment surprised Thundercracker too and he gave the smaller Dom a questioning look.

"TC, you know I've liked you even though you're a Dom." He smirked. "Seriously, all that fragging around and you didn't once think?

Thundercracker sighed. "Really? I was never sure, you always looked annoyed when I topped."

"I wasn't sure if it was feelings or coding driving you until recently. If I looked weak or that I wanted it in anyway I wasn't sure if you would have continued or just took advantage."

Thundercracker was hurt but understood. .Rut programming can make even the most level headed do things they wouldn't.

"So… What?" Starscream asked, optic ridges furrowed.

Thundercracker chuckled. "It's a Dom thing. It's in our programming to make it look like we don't want it when we really do."

Starscream nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

Then Skywarp, still pinned by Thundercracker, giggled in a very undecepticon-like manner.

"Hey, I have an idea. Starscream, come over here." Starscream slowly approached. "We won't move while you familiarise yourself with us. "

Starscream looked alarmed, Thundercracker only felt lust.

"Seriously." Skywarp continued, and slid his arm down their bodies to take Thundercracker in his servo. The blue mech hissed as the strong griped sent a wave of pleasure up from his spike. 

"Just take hold!"

Starscream looked at Thundercracker who just smiled back at him, until he gave a deep throaty moan as Skywarp began to move his servo up to his tip to run a thumb over the slit.

Starscream smirked "You a noisy one then?"

Skywarp cackled as Thundercracker tried to retort with an answer but couldn't as another moan burst forth as Starscream placed his servo over Skywarp's.

"You have no idea." Skywarp answered for him while taking his chin in his free servo and giving him a long deep kiss.

Thundercracker groaned into Skywarp's mouth as their glossias entwined and lips moved against each other. Denta clashed as Thundercracker grabbed the back of Skywarp's helm to hold him fast and take control.

He felt a soft touch to his wings and flickered on an optic to see Starscream moving closer to him. He gave a moan as that servo travelled to his back where his wing joints were and started to pinch and rub at the sensitive wires and cabling there.

Starscream's other servo was still fastened around his spike, unmoving, Skywarp had let go to give him room to move. The smaller seeker seemed hesitant to do so but Thundercracker didn't protest. Give him time to adjust, he thought to himself as Skywarp gave him a playful nip on his glossia.

It didn't hurt but Thundercracker growled at him anyway and pressed him harder into the wall. His movement made Starscream let go of his spike and he released Skywarp's mouth to look at him in worry.

Starscream just shrugged. "Didn't want my servo crushed."

Starscream moved to Thundercracker's back using both hands to massage wings and tickle joints.

He was surprisingly good and soon Thundercracker forgot about Skywarp and solely focussed on those skilled digits.

A sharp sensation of pleasure under one hand and a softer more prolonged sensation from the other constantly had him moaning and gasping shamelessly. He heard Starscream chuckle and then arched as cables tensed in his back after a practically wonderful sensation trickled through his wires from wing tip to wing tip.

His processor ceased functioning as he got lost in the sensations playing over his wings and back. More heat pooled in his lower regions with each touch of Starscream's digits.

Then a small gush of heated air against his neck and a glossia leaving a wet trail along the cabling there, it was too much.

"Primus Star!" He was vaguely aware of Skywarp straining his neck. "What are you doing to him? Never seen him this worked up so soon."

Starscream just hummed against Thundercracker's neck cables causing the blue mech to groan.

That gorgeously warm and flexible glossia pulled away and he growled in protest but those servos on his back kept him arching. "Oh, just something I picked up when I done a small study into being a medic."

Skywarp whistled low. "Gotta teach me."

And then Thundercracker knew he had to have something when a seduction purr vibrated against his audio.

"Maybe, if you prove you can handle it."

Thundercracker's hips worked by themselves as he thrust against Skywarp' leg much to the purple mech's amusement. Starscream continued his administrations but had obviously been startled.

"TC," Skywarp started, "The whole point of that is to-"

Thundercracker just took Skywarp's mouth to his own and dominated his mouth, at  
the same time he expertly took control long enough to properly aim his spike to take  
his trine mate in one swift motion

Skywarp whimpered into his mouth as his walls clenched and rippled against his  
spike.

Thundercracker just stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the tight heat that encased him as Skywarp nipped at his chin to encourage him to move. Starscream's servos had stilled and he could feel him hovering at his back.

It was Skywarp who moved first, reaching around and locating one of Starscream's servos to gently guide it between their connected bodies. Thundercracker felt cautious digits touching the base of his spike, and most likely feeling around the stretched rim of Skywarp's valve.

Thundercracker peered down between their bodies to Skywarp coxing Starscream's digits to feel their joining. He watched, somewhat amused as Skywarp then tried to encourage a digit up into himself.

A trickle of fluid dribbled over Starscream's servo but he didn't pull away,, instead he pressed firmer against the rim and pushed his digit between Skywarp's walls and Thundercracker's spike.

He looked more curious then anything else, Thundercracker noted as the tri-coloured mech slowly curled his digit, rubbing both himself and Skywarp whose optics had taken on a darker shade.

"How can this not hurt?" Starscream asked quietly.

Skywarp purred. "Cause I want this. When your body is willing and you really want it, your valve prepares itself with lube."

Starscream frowned "I know that idiot!"

Thundercracker raised an arm to rub Starscream's cheek with his knuckle. "I won't hurt you. Skywarp won't hurt you. If you aren't ready we won't force you."

Starscream looked at him. "Okay but this," He gestured to them, "may be turning me on, but it is also making me think. If its okay I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air."

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker jolted.

"No!" They both shouted in unison.

Starscream looked at them, anger and fear rising.

"What we mean is," Thundercracker started carefully, "Our programming won't allow us to let you out of our sight, at least, not until its done."

Skywarp wriggled against him. "Please don't go, I thought this would help you to see the pleasure and not the pain."

Thundercracker frowned. "You mean you challenged me knowing you would lose?"

Skywarp shrugged. "Sorta, that's what I was originally doing but when we got into it my programming took over."

Thundercracker was annoyed but only because they had wasted time, though he did see the reasoning behind Skywarp's plan. He took a step back, allowing Skywarp to support himself under his own weight. They both hissed when they separated, Thundercracker's spike twitching in the cold air.

Starscream looked flustered. "Eh, I didn't mean…" He frowned. "You could have continued if you wanted to."

Thundercracker shrugged. "You are still in heat; we are both in a rut. To be honest, I have seen him cry out in bliss too many times. I'd rather see you arching into my touch for a change."

Skywarp mock pouted. "Hey!"

Starscream looked between the two, hesitated then took a step towards them.

"How does this work with two?" He asked, eyeing both of them warily.

Skywarp grunted as Thundercracker smirked. "I'm alpha."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Hold on… the two of you…" His optics widened. "No! Not the both of you!"

"Not at the same time, no."

Skywarp muttered "At least not yet" But Starscream hadn't heard him. Thundercracker elbowed him anyway.

"Then… okay." He sighed heavily, wings shivering. "Lets get this over with."

Thundercracker felt his spark drop ever so slightly. "Star, really. If you are not ready we don't have to do this now."

Starscream waved a servo at him. "No, the longer I think on it the more likely I am to kill you."

Thundercracker couldn't argue with that and slowly began to approach Starscream. The tri-colour held his ground, though his vents clicked up a gear, in arousal or fear Thundercracker wasn't sure.

He reached out a servo to gently cup Starscream's face and guide their mouth plates  
together. Starscream responded positively, moving his mouth against  
Thundercracker's tentatively before boldly flicking his glossia out to run across  
Thundercracker's lip plates.

The blue mech hummed deeply in encouragement as he brought Starscream closer to  
his body, reaching arms around to stroke back plates and run a servo down the smaller  
jet's side.

Starscream whined into his mouth, pushing his wings into Thundercracker's servo and moving more confidently. He reached out his own servos to stroke Thundercracker's chest vents.  
Movement behind him caused his to stiffen and whip his helm away from that warm mouth to glare at the other Dom.

Skywarp dropped his wings low and moved away from them, settling against the far wall with his spike out. He began to slowly pump himself after taking a firm grip. He let his helm drop back against the wall as his optics focused on Thundercracker and Starscream.

Satisfied that Skywarp wouldn't interfere, Thundercracker reclaimed Starscream's mouth with a possessive growl.

Starscream moaned loudly, holding the blue mech's shoulders tightly.

Thundercracker gently lay the tri-coloured mech down on his back, not placing too much of his own weight on the smaller mech. Starscream's nervousness resurfaced but he continued to kiss and respond to Thundercracker's administrations.

"Starscream?" He asked softly.

The tri-coloured mech only responded with a glance.

"Ready to be bonded into a complete Trine?"


	3. The Bond

Ruby optics looked into his as his servo slipped down Starscream's cockpit glass and down to his codpiece. He cupped it gently and the smaller mech hissed in pleasure.

Thundercracker took a deep inhale over his olfactory sensors and the rush of heat that followed made him moan. Starscream twitched when the blue mech's spike poked at his thighs but reached up to cup Thundercracker's face.

"Stop stalling."

Thundercracker chuckled softly. "You have to open up first you know."

The tri-coloured seeker frowned. Then looked up at him again. "I… know."

He kissed the black check plate and gripped the codpiece tighter, rubbing a thumb over the smooth metal. "You relax and enjoy, I'll get it open for you if you want."

Starscream's lip twitched, a snarky remark ready, but he stayed silent surprising himself it would seem too by the confused expression that followed.

Thundercracker just went in for a deep long kiss. Forcing his way into Starscream's warm mouth and encouraged his glossia to dance with his own. His free servo went to those colourful wings, rubbing the base and playing with flaps.

And Starscream started to moan. Gently, softly so unlike his normal voice. He heard Skywarp curse softly to the side but didn't look. Servos gripped his shoulders tightly and the smaller body arched up into his scrapping cockpit glass together. His spark began to beat harder, calling out to the other just below.

Starscream pulled away from their kiss when he stroked an exposed cable in his wing, arching sharply with a gasp. Thundercracker took advantage of the exposed neck cables and dived, sucking and nipping. A servo wrapped around his helm, holding him.

Skywarp groaned loudly, "So beautiful." He muttered and Thundercracker could only agree as he watched the dark faceplates furrow in pleasure.

And then there it was. The snick of a panel opening. Starscream jumped, optics flashing but a kiss on his lips had him relaxing again.

Thundercracker nuzzled his face and his servo found Starscream's spike cover, still closed, slightly warm. He rubbed it gently making Starscream squirm.

"Error!" He gasped out, frustrated.

Thundercracker hushed him. "Yeah, because I am a Dom in a rut and you're a sub in heat. Your spike won't pressurise when you are like this. After we are finished though and are bonded, it will work like normal and we can show you the joys of using that too."

If Starscream had wanted to think on that he didn't get a chance to as Thundercracker moved his digits downward to the rim of his valve and he gasped.

The Blue mech smiled as the smaller reacted favourably to the contact. He traced the quivering rim slowly, delicately watching as ruby optics flared brightly. Round and round he went until he felt some wetness begin to dribble out. He gathered some of it with his digit before applying some pressure.

Starscream instantly went rigid, optics widening. His servos shot to Thundercracker's shoulders, slightly pushing him away.

"Star?"

"Sorry….I don't know what to do!" He admitted with hurried speech, flustered and so unlike himself that Thundercracker felt his coding cease for a second or two.

"I won't hurt you. You have no seal, it won't hurt. I promise, we go at your pace."

Thundercracker looked round when he heard scuffing noises. Skywarp was standing up slowly.

:I have an idea: He sent over com link. :I won't do anything against you.:

Thundercracker nodded his approval and Skywarp approached slowly, covering his erect spike with a servo. He kneeled by Starscream's head and reached a servo out to stroke his cheek.

"I am gonna put your head in my lap, okay?"

"Why?" Starscream asked optics looking at every where but them but he lifted his head up to let the purple mech shift himself underneath.

"Star, look at me." Thundercracker said, stroking a wing. Red optics flicked to his own. "We can stop."

Starscream clenched his jaw. "No."

He kissed black lips gently. Skywarp began to rub circles into Starscream's temples. Thundercracker's digit, still resting against Starscream's valve, began to move again, slowly pressing.

He watched dark faceplates closely for any signs of discomfort or fear. But none came, Starscream looked into Skywarp's optics and Skywarp in turn held the stare.

Then the warm heat was encompassing his digit. Starscream looked down at him, optics flaring in curiosity.

"That feels…. Different." He stated, focused on the sensation between his legs.

"Good different?"

He nodded and then Thundercracker curled his digit. Starscream arched and squirmed, mouth forming an 'o' shape.

Skywarp chuckled softly and planted a kiss on Starscream's forehead then he looked up at the blue Dom with a smirk.

He moved his digit continuously but gently, trying to find the sensitive zones and mapping them out and when Starscream's valve began to loosen he slipped another digit in. Starscream didn't even seem to notice, moaning, gripping Skywarp's thigh and Thundercracker's upper arm. His optics were offline and his face twisted in pleasure.

When he was sure he had enough sensors mapped out he started moving his digits seperatly and with purpose, rubbing every soft spot.

Starscream began to arch and buck beneath him, helm thrashing in Skywarp's lap.

"What the frag?!" He gasped as his body tensed up and he let out a long shaky moan, optics flaring white as overload washed through his body. His vents stuttered and his wings shivered.

Thundercracker removed his digits once he had gone slack beneath him and his valve released its tight, spasming grip.

His optics wide in confusion he panted out. "What was that?"

Skywarp laughed and Thundercracker nuzzled him before sucking his wet digits clean.

"You taste so good," He moaned and the sweet, lubricant touched his glossia. "And that Star, was an overload."

Starscream's fans howled as he stared up. "That's… not what it felt like before."

Thundercracker frowned. "You didn't overload before though. That would have been pure pain. Your pain sensors would have reacted, not your pleasure ones. Big difference."

Starscream frowned. "I guess, that makes sense."

Thundercracker nipped his chin. "Let me give you more."

He shifted blue hips and settle the tip of his spike against Starscream's valve, waiting for the sub to either accept or deny. Starscream shivered, but nodded slowly.

He pressed himself in, groaning at the tight heat. His programming, had it a voice, would have cried out with joy at finally, finally claiming what they wanted so badly, what he had wanted so badly.

Starscream curled his back strut, hiding his face in Thundercracker's neck cables, moaning. He clung to the blue mech tightly, almost painfully as he slid deeper into that wetness. Walls clenched around him and he gasped, nuzzling Starscream's helm.

"Star, Primus!"

Starscream groaned in response and gasped as Thundercracker finally seated himself fully. His helm lolled back as his body relaxed and he placed his entire wait on Thundercracker's shoulders.

"You didn't lie." Starscream smiled, "Its…good."

Skywarp moaned, legs twitching, but he didn't dare touch himself with his spike so close to Starscream's head. If Starscream realised this he didn't react. Instead he cautiously moved his hips and moaned.

Thundercracker grunted before laying Starscream back down and moving his servos to Starscream's waist. He began pulling out, slowly, nearly to his tip, before pushing back in again.

The noises Starscream was making, he could barely contain himself. Who knew that the tri-coloured mech could make such beautiful sounds.

He set a steady rhythm, trying to watch Starscream for any sign of pain, but his desire was strong, and he could barely stop himself from just pounding himself into the mech below him, to make him cry his name.

Not that Starscream needed much encouragement. Curses and somewhat garbled sounds that sounded vaguely like his name flew passed dark lips.

The world disappeared. It was just him and Starscream and the pleasure. He buried his face in Starscream's neck, inhaling deeply. His pace quickened and Starscream only moaned louder.

"Primus!" Skywarp gasped from somewhere.

And then he was over and Starscream came with him. He gripped Starscream to himself and roared out his pleasure.

Starscream was his.

His hips rocked on their own and Starscream's moved to meet them as the smaller mech sobbed in pleasure.

He caught Starscream's mouth with his own and growled possessively as his systems began to calm down and his fans whirled to life.

Starscream kissed him back passionately, even bringing a servo up to grip the back of his helm.

When they finally parted he could feel the heat rolling off the smaller frame and raised himself up to roll off to the side but still clung to the small frame that belonged to his sub.

"Oh Primus…" Starscream gasped. "I think my spark is going to explode."

"Yeah, we have to finish it by bonding, until then it will feel like that." Thundercracker panted back, resting his head on Starscream's chest. "Means we are compatible. Otherwise you wouldn't feel anything."

"Do we do that now?"

Thundercracker looked to the third party. "Skywarp."

The purple seeker moved around to lie against Starscream's other side.

"Ready for round two?"

Starscream groaned. "Seriously? Right now?"

"I'm afraid so. The transfluid we ejaculate when in a rut holds the foundation for making a trine bond. Some sort of genetic coding stuff that helps your spark recognise ours. You need both of us inside you to complete the bond."

Starscream nodded. "Okay. But can I have a minute?"

Skywarp snickered. "Sure. TC is good huh?"

"Let Skywarp start now though to keep up some stimulation, if you start to dry up it will be uncomfortable."

Starscream offlined his optics with a small nod.

Skywarp purred as he moved himself over Starscream, Thundercracker only moved away enough to give Skywarp some room, he had no intentions of moving away from the warmth of his sub so quickly.

Skywarp's spike was still hard and Thundercracker could see it visibly throb as he placed it between Starscream's glistening thighs.

"You know, I really did like you, couldn't understand why I was so attracted to you. Cause you are beautiful Star. And I know I have harmed you with pranks before, but if I am honest it was because I was frustrated with myself."

Starscream's optics narrowed in question. "But, I was always an aft to you two. I don't get this."

Skywarp shrugged. "Neither do I but hey, we are gonna be a trine now so, who cares about the past, lets focus on the now." As he said the last few words he started pushing himself in.

Starscream's helm rolled and he groaned. "Frag."

Thundercracker leaned forward and captured Starscream's mouth in a kiss as Skywarp began rolling his hips into their sub, gasping above them.

Thundercracker swallowed every moan that Starscream uttered as Skywarp's pace picked up. Each thrust angled differently and hitting an array of sensors making the small seeker shiver and squirm.

Skywarp either forgot Thundercracker was there or just didn't care as he swooped down and started sucking on their cheek plates. The pair turned ever so slightly to turn their kiss into a three way.

It was wet and warm and messy but Thundercracker felt his systems heat up again. Starscream and Skywarp also seemed to enjoy it if their muffled moans were anything to go by.

He pulled away from them slowly, grabbing Starscream's servo when it went to bring him back. It was Skywarp's turn o claim their sub after all. Didn't mean he was going to give the purple mech all of Starscream though.

He brought the captured limb to his mouth and began sucking on the digits. Wrapping his glossia around them and releasing them with audible pops.

He wasn't sure how long they were like that, a symphony of sweet moaning filling the cave but he certainly knew when it had come to the climax.

Starscream arched violently from the ground and Skywarp growled with gritted denta, holding onto the smaller mech as they were racked with waves of pleasure.

Thundercracker's sat up, observing Skywarp's strong frame tensing up and Starscream lithe one thrashing beneath him.

If this hadn't been Starscream's first time with them, he would certainly be going for another round.

Skywarp fell to the side in a heap, gasping as shivers ran through his body.

"Star, we have to this forever."

Starscream snickered while his vents howled for air. "Forever…just not now…"

Thundercracker laughed. Placing a servo over Starscream's spark. Lazy red optics looked at him with contentment. Chest plates clicked and shifted aside under his digits and he gazed in awe at the stunning blue core and gold outlined spark that had been hidden in front of him for so long.

"Beautiful." Skywarp said before he could. The purple mech shifted his gaze to him, waiting.

And Thundercracker obliged, opening his own spark chamber and bathing the room with his own dark blue light. Skywarp followed suit, exposing his purplish spark to him and Starscream.

They brought their chests together, their sparks reaching out to each other, grasping to be complete.

Their foreheads clinked against each other as their sparks made the connection.

Suddenly it wasn't just him anymore

He….was three.


End file.
